


Unnoticed

by no_big_deal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Coercion, Come Shot, Cuckolding, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Floor Sex, Infidelity, Lies, Masturbation, No Babies, No Pregnancy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Self-Discovery, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal
Summary: Ben, who’s dating Bazine, and Rey, Bazine’s roommate, learn some things about themselves, and each other, late one night.  #roomiesbf
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76
Collections: My Roommate's Boyfriend





	Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sinners! I hope you enjoy my short contribution to the My Roommate's Boyfriend Collection, a vaguely 1980s AU. 
> 
> Thanks to the organizers for planning this challenging and thought provoking event! I can't wait to see what everyone comes up with & read some naughty works!
> 
> Click on [ my profile](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/profile) to subscribe for future fics! Thank you!

On the couch, Rey sits perfectly still as the movie comes to an end. The room is so dark and Ben is so large and he’s sitting so close. She’s nearly giddy, her heart pounding and her pussy clenching, even though nothing is happening. The credits roll, like the desire in her belly, and the VCR whirrs and clicks as the television screen snaps from black to electric blue. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Ben, staring straight ahead, his face awash in the dim, flickering blue of the TV screen; his tongue sweeps out to lick his lips. 

Bazine, Ben’s girlfriend—and her roommate—had gone to bed more than an hour ago. 

It’s four in the morning. Rey had lost track of how many tequila shots she’d had during their house party, before they’d started the movie and everyone else had gone back to the dorms. At some point, his arm had slid around her shoulders, and she’d leaned into the heat of his ribs; his fingers grazed the fabric of her shirt, just above the cup of her bra.

Ben is built like a CK model, is drenched in Drakkar Noir, and is paying attention to her for the first time. She lets it happen.

She feels his head turning, feels his arm twisting, and she turns her body towards his. 

She thinks she hears him say, “Rey,” but maybe he doesn’t, before they are kissing. It’s immediately messy and frantic, leaving no doubt about their intentions. Ben’s big lips swallow her groans as his tongue stretches across the roof of her mouth and down her throat. Her hands curl around his neck, the fingers of her left hand playing with his double collar, the fingers of her right hand circling the small crocodile on his firm chest, above his nipple. She can’t stop. She should, but she can’t. 

He yanks open the buttons on her jean mini skirt one at a time, grunting as they come apart. She helplessly clutches the front of his polo and rubs her thigh into his crotch. This is _wrong—_ Ben is Baz’s boyfriend and Rey's _kind of_ been seeing Poe, on and off. But this feels so right. Her hands move to the fly of his 501s and she starts pulling at the zipper. _Why does this feel so right?_

Within seconds and without fanfare, he’s pulled down her skirt and her panties with it, leaving her in a tiny pink t-shirt, naked from the waist down; she whimpers as cold air hits her needy pussy. She’s opened his fly and pulls him on top of her, the weight of his wide chest knocking the breath out of her. He’s so totally sexy; she can’t even help it. 

Ben rolls to the side and pulls her to face him, her bare ass hanging off the couch cushions as her hands scramble down his chest to pull his dick from his shorts. She almost hesitates for a moment, but the rush is incredible. It’s like gravity, the pull towards doing this bad, bad thing. 

He kisses her again, leaning into her as he slots his cock towards her crotch and thrusts, knocking her backwards. She yelps as she falls off the couch; the rough fibers of the carpet dig into her tailbone. Grimacing, she raises herself up on her elbows and pulls her heels back, raising her knees, intent on getting back up to the couch. But from above, Ben looks down, and his large hand covers her thigh, stilling her. He raises a finger to his lips, which are cracking a smile. 

“Shh.”

Over the blood pounding in her ears, she hears footsteps from down the hall. Her heartbeat accelerates as the steps get closer and Ben’s hand slips down her thigh. His fingers tickle her pussy lips, and she hears someone enter the room. She can’t tell if she’s scared or aroused. Is it Ben, or being caught, that's causing her wild, wicked feelings? To prevent a moan, she covers her mouth with her hands. Ben’s eyes, illuminated by the blue of the television, glitter dangerously into hers.

“Ben?” Baz calls. “You out here?” Baz, oh shit. Baz, her roommate. Baz, her cross country teammate. Baz, her _friend._

“Yeah, babe,” he replies, slow and sleepy, his fingers running a circuit through Rey’s labia, dancing around her clit, dipping into her hole. She presses her hands tighter against her mouth. This is _so bad._

Baz gives a yawn. “You coming to bed?” And Rey knows what Baz looks like right now, all sleep rumpled in her favorite silk pajama set. A tall, glamorous, long-legged _babe,_ compared to the quieter, plainer, more studious Rey. 

Baz and Rey have never been close, but that’s no excuse for what’s happening right now. She wants to feel guilty, but instead, she’s _alive._ Ben plucks at her cunt, and she doesn’t stop him, addicted to the sensation, and even though she doesn’t think she’s drunk anymore, she might have to use intoxication as an excuse tomorrow, because she _knows_ this is a betrayal.

Ben grunts in reply to Baz. “Be there in a minute.” He’s found Rey’s clit now and doesn’t seem intent on losing track of it, much to Rey’s chagrin. She vibrates inside her own skin as he caresses the tight nub with a fingertip, causing tremors in Rey’s spread thighs, illuminated by the blue screen to Ben’s wild eyes, but hidden from Baz by the couch. 

Baz must say something in reply, but Rey can’t hear it over the screaming in her own brain, the crashing waves of pleasure. She hears a door down the hallway close, and then Ben rolls off the couch. She whines as his hand leaves her cunt, but he shushes her and leans across the coffee table to turn off the TV before pulling his pants down.

As her eyes adjust to the dim light, she can see his cock jutting out from between his thick thighs, as big around as her fist and already dripping. Lowering himself, he gathers up her hands and holds them above her head, her t-shirt rucked up underneath her breasts. 

“You like this, don’t you?” he asks, but he doesn’t give her time to respond. “You’re so fucking cute, but I always wondered what your deal is. You got _wetter_ when you thought we were getting caught.”

“You were touching me,” Rey huffs, but she can’t meet his eyes, even though his fingers are now dipping back into her cunt, and she whines, spreading her legs as wide as she can, because he’s not wrong, and she’s never been so turned on in her life.

“I know what I felt, you little liar.” He hums. “What is it?” His voice is an accusation. “What is it about getting caught that makes you hot—” 

“Don’t be stupid, the walls in this place are really thin,” she snaps back without thinking. “I’ve heard you and Baz having sex dozens of times.” 

“You have?” His tone is a touch too innocent and not at all offended; he continues, stretching her insides, adding a third finger to the two thick digits already stuffed in her hole. “And you _like_ that.” It’s not a question. “You like listening in, don’t you? You dirty little skank.” He says it like an endearment, his voice all soft and fond, even as his fingers are jamming deep into her, and she’s dripping like a leaky pipe all over the carpet. 

“This isn’t funny,” she whines out. But the next thrust of his fingers comes at a different angle; he’s found her g-spot. She groans low and helpless as he chuckles darkly. She should tell him to stop. She really should. 

“No, not funny,” he agrees. “Informative.” He licks into her mouth again, dominating and possessive as her pussy squelches around his hand. “I’m learning all sorts of things tonight. Quiet, proper Rey Niima is a huge pervert.” She whines, but he continues, relentless. “And _I_ learned that I want to fuck this dirty girl, and that makes me a cheater.” He doesn’t sound sorry, but he should. His four fingers are unbearably wide. He’s punching into her, all the way, her hungry cunt so open to him that they disappear into her body, only his palm visible. 

“You don’t have to be a cheater,” she forces out between muted sobs of pleasure as she cants her hips into his hand. “We haven’t done anything yet.” 

Her words have an immediate effect. She gives a pathetic cry as his hand stills and his face goes dark, nostrils flaring and brows drawn. Fucking _hot._

“You want me to take this hard-on into Baz right now?” She tries to nod but she can’t. She just whimpers and wiggles her wrists against the hand that’s holding them fast to the ground. “This hard-on that _you_ gave me? You don’t want me to use it on you? You just want to listen to me fuck Baz, is that it?”

Without warning, the tip of his cock is between her legs. She’s never been so drenched in her life and his thick, heavy body is pressing her legs fully open around him. She’s trapped and desperate, and she whines again in anguish, torn between how horny he’s made her and how badly she wants to be fucked and how naughty she knows this is, with Baz just down the hall. 

“Or is listening not enough, do you want to _watch,_ you sick little—” and she’s sure he meant to keep teasing her but she’s so wet the slightest jolt of her hips has him sliding right in, to the hilt, balls deep, and he gasps in shock but doesn’t miss a beat. He’s filling her to the brim and immediately begins fucking her into the scratchy, uncomfortable carpet. He pounds into her, the friction in her cunt an intoxicating distraction from how his thrusts are rubbing her ass raw, and it is so glorious that for a long, long time she forgets that they shouldn’t be fucking at all.

Have ten minutes passed? _Twenty?_ She’s lost track, and she’s about to come; she feels Ben’s dick graze the mouth of her cervix and she tries to let go, to let it happen. Ben’s propped up on one arm, still holding her hands over her head when he freezes and shushes her. She stills, enough to hear footsteps again in the hallway. She wriggles in panic, but Ben doesn’t pull out. Instead he releases her wrists, his hand drifts down her side, and he lifts slightly to wedge it between them. 

“Shh, shh, shh,” he croons and begins playing with her clit again in earnest, his cock filling her pussy near to bursting. “Quiet now, dirty girl.”

Rey swallows down her gasp. _He’s a monster._ He’s a monster, and she _loves it._

Now that the television is off, the room is much darker, but Rey feels as if a spotlight is shining on her when Baz’s sleepy voice breaks through the silence of the room.

“Ben?”

At the sound, blood rushes from her head, and Rey goes dizzy with need. Again, she slams her hands over her mouth and nose, desperately willing her throat to be silent. The thought of getting caught though—she can’t help it—she’s clenching against the unmoving intrusion of Ben’s thick cock, and his insistent pressing on her clit is sending shockwaves through her system.

“I’m here, babe,” Ben calls out. “I must have fallen asleep. I’ll be right there.”

“Okay,” Baz says, and she must say something else because Rey can hear the melody of her voice continue on for a little while longer. Her brain can’t process the words though, because she’s coming on Ben’s cock, his finger tickling her clit as he says something to Baz. Rey’s eyes roll back into her head as she shudders and bites the meat of her palm.

Again, the patter of feet, again the door shuts and Ben starts thrusting. All thoughts of ending this, of pretending it never happened, have left the building, never to be seen again. Not when he can make her come that hard. She _needs_ more. 

Ben resumes his patter of affectionate insults and Rey _preens,_ her spine arching in delight, _yes,_ she wants to be his nasty girl, _yes,_ she wants to be his filthy whore. She’s so far gone she’s nodding in agreement moaning _yes, yes, yes._

“Nasty, tight, _fuck,_ sweetheart, I don’t even know—” he groans, before rearing back and pulling out just enough to slide his pulsing cock up her belly. The tip slides under her shirt and he comes with a long, drawn-out growl between his teeth. Hot spurts of cum flow into the space between her breasts, running down towards her neck, sliding down her ribs; her t-shirt soaks it all up. 

She gasps for air as he rolls off her and turns to look at him. 

“Thanks for the educational night, Rey.” He kisses her again, toothy and clinging, like he wants to leave a mark, but stops short of doing so. He heaves himself up and reaches for her, pulling her to a standing position. Her skirt and underwear are on the couch and he hands them to her. 

“Time for bed,” he announces, as if they hadn’t just fucked on the floor with his girlfriend right down the hall. The girlfriend he was going to get into bed and sleep with, after having his cock in _her_ body. He pulls on his shorts and tosses his jeans over his shoulder. She can’t think of anything to say. 

He nudges her towards the hallway. She supposes she should shower, get the dried jizz off her chest, but maybe she won’t. Maybe she’ll marinate in it for a bit, really be as filthy as he accused her of being just seconds ago. Maybe he’ll like that. 

Right outside Baz’s bedroom door, Ben stops. “You know Baz and I aren’t gonna be together forever, right?” In the low light, she can see his eyes have that dangerous, hungry glint. “Baz knows. We both know this isn’t long term. And you’re twenty-one, right?” Her face scrunches up, confused by the rapid swing in topics but she nods. “There are... clubs downtown. Sex clubs. You can watch people fuck, even have your own private little room with one-way glass.” His voice curls low and she feels it in her belly, feels herself getting wet again. She whimpers. His hand circles her upper arm, fingers overlapping and he squeezes. “I’d love to have you bouncing on my cock as you watch other people fuck.” His other hand comes up to her cheek to cradle her jaw. The rough pad of his thumb skims across her cheekbone and Rey’s head swims. At the moment, she can’t think of anything else she wants more. Except— 

“Okay. Yes. Yes, I want that too.” Her agreement sends a smirk curling up one side of his lush lips, but she continues. “Just, Ben?” She takes a deep breath, meeting his gaze dead on. “Don’t break up with Bazine… right away. Okay?”

Ben’s hand on her cheek stiffens just for an instant, his fingers press hard into her jaw. “Hmm, yeah, I almost forgot; my dirty girl likes a cheater.” She smiles, her mouth falling open as her free hand goes down to touch herself. She sways in place for a minute and he watches as she pets herself with long, leisurely strokes. “Anything for you, Rey,” he chokes out. “And hey.” She opens her eyes, finding his. “You might want to be awake by say… ten?” 

He gives her a wink and she watches him walk—back into Bazine’s bedroom—back to where he belongs. 

For now. 

“Rummaging in our souls, we often dig up something that ought to have lain there unnoticed. ” ― Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If I missed any tags, please don't hesitate to be in touch! I'm always happy to update the tag list. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Hana ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaberrantwritergirl/works) from the Reylo Creatives Discord for the last second beta! All remaining comma errors are for sure mine because she caught _plenty._ Be sure to check out their fics!
> 
> Come say hi, my twitter is [@spoonfulofsalad](https://www.twitter.com/spoonfulofsalad)! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this fic.


End file.
